


丑麻 贼麻·爱与死

by ReidSky



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 欲望，欲望和死，而死通向无尽的爱。





	丑麻 贼麻·爱与死

丑角。他想，对自己纳用的词汇感到满意，手指陷在麻风剑客半裹不裹的胸膛，热腾腾的柔韧一时使他心醉神迷：好吧，哎，就这样先短暂忘却回荡在荒野的邪恶低吟、酒馆提供的啤酒上一层恶心、杏黄的沫子。这样，一个昔日的弄臣沉醉进一片肉欲蒸起来的云雾，在深夜匍匐进另一个无辜人的躯身，把沉淀的性欲轻易地化作一把锋利的刀。这剑客，弄臣慢慢地想，用手指搓弄藏在新换绷带间的两粒乳头，这剑客真有一副很好的身体！就算让恶疾吃去了大半的感应能力，也能靠着剩下的神经来角逐丝缕施予自别人的快慰（或者痛感？有时候…没必要…分得那么清）。每次入夜，他们其中一个等着另一个回来，因为麻风病，这间屋子离着别的都远远的，他们能颠来倒去做到很晚。门打开，缺少润滑的合页孱弱地呻吟，小丑走进来，把弯刀放到一边，戏服血迹斑斑。他会把戏服脱掉，就在门口， 赤身裸体…阉人，他对自己说，羸瘦的两条腿间空空如也。麻风剑客在床上等他。为了气氛，小丑倒腾来赤红的幔帐挂在床顶，想让自己每天都有新礼物可拆。

新礼物，肉，快乐与死亡，这些英文字紧紧地绑在一块。小丑磕到床边，他的面具还戴在脸上，从两隙目光的穿孔里看他的礼物。麻风剑客还维持原来的姿势，绳子穿过腋下，裹到胸前，两块无辜的肉，一具即将迎来死亡般高潮的人类。听到声音，剑客涣散的眼神围拢起来，小丑对他说：我回来了，今天杀了一队闯进海湾驻扎地的盗贼，你知道吗，其中一个的鸡巴被水蛭啃掉了一半！说完小丑笑了几声，笑声像暴风雨砸在琴弦上。他每次都和麻风剑客汇报自己的功绩，边说边解开那条绳子，浸满汗水、药膏融化的黏液、嗯，或许还有点血吧！把剑客解放出来，听他错乱的喘息，再把绑住阴茎的细丝带抽走，这根器具跳了两下，萎靡的情态。小丑用细瘦的手指做这些事，从来没有因为上泛的情潮颤抖过一次：他清楚自己沐浴在剑客艰难的目光里，于是苛求于不泄露任何狂癫的欲爱。最后是一根陷在泥泞里的假阴茎，柱头脱出肛口时带出滞黏的水声。重头戏，他想，一场香艳但痛苦的戏码，他喜欢的。用一把透明的矛，去刺穿一具宽厚的胸膛……神情不比料理一头鱼更悲悯！

“你回来了。”麻风剑客艰难地吐出回应，或许对他来讲欲潮带来的绝望远胜于快乐。在没有和前弄臣住进一个房子之前他还是恪守清规戒律的禁欲者，把纵欲看成洪水猛兽。

曾经一个难得闲暇的周末，他坐在能看到高耸悬崖的一面窗户后头，用一块方方正正的毛巾擦他的剑。小丑从驿站马车边大摇大摆走过来，敲他的窗户，坚硬的指骨在布着油污的窗框上乱砸：“放我进来，新室友，这狗窝以后得睡两条狗啦！”麻风剑客把门打开，打量他。一具细瘦的身体，干不了太重的活，拿不起太沉的剑，或许很有爆发力吧，那顶弄臣帽子上铜色的铃铛跟着神经质的动作摇荡。前弄臣呢，漫不经心地环顾屋里的摆设，把沉默的剑客也当做摆设，目光如暗河一样没过背景，直到这个受苦受难的病人。哈哈，好一匹驮马，臂膀比石头还坚实，眼神比母牛更温驯。这时一些情欲在他的眼睛里脱胎诞生了，久违地像一轮太阳那样升起来。

开闸的借口总是简简单单。夜里他们做完，气息胶着在一起，小丑伶仃的手指漫过那项淹进夜色的背脊，一些溃烂的伤痕逐渐开始腐臭（不过他不在乎，不可能比海湾深处的味道更难闻了），他用以往顺着乐谱高唱宫廷淫曲的声音絮絮地念：啊，圣妓，让我采下你最淫荡的一瓣花！最放荡的禁欲者，最变态的殉道士……麻风剑客害臊得要命，抖着嘴唇：别念了，别…。小丑就更觉欲望翻搅，空虚再起，抓来器具楔到最深的地方去，把癫狂的吻一遍遍地落向泛出药腥与血味的溃烂皮肤。这时候不会有人比我更爱他，这个可怜鬼，只有我愿意和他好。他暗暗地想，然后从中攫到温暖的满足。

这次我给你带了礼物。小丑突然说，一个妙绝的主意突然出现在他混沌的意识里。剑客模糊纠结的眼睫毛闪了闪（是不是所有草食动物的眼睛都长这个样子？），不知道会迎来什么对待，像一条躺在浅滩阴凉处无知无觉的鱼。他觉得累，累极了…他无情的同居人没有一颗易于满足的心，有好几次他都觉得是那柄病态的弯刀在皮肤上游动，然后是一双猫科动物的眼睛漂浮在夜色的遮拢里，眼隙闪烁着鳞片般的冷光。

一些细锐的疼痛在他的背上展开，而他才模模糊糊地察觉自己被翻过去了，这些疼痛起初像蛛脚一样乱爬，接着有了章法，但这也仅仅是被钝化、腐败的神经末梢努力传过来的，一些可以被称作“疼痛”的碎片。麻风剑客觉得疲倦，肉身的每一条纤维里都浸过了水，拉着他向下沉淀。对同居人莫名其妙的责任感是唯一一根纤细的锚，如果这个时候睡着了，他不确定第二天的自己是不是还活着。他努力想弄清小丑在做什么。小丑窸窸窣窣动了一阵，然后把一只布着稀薄血液的手伸到他面前，像在炫耀：“我弄完了，你一定喜欢这个礼物。这是一定的，对吗？”

麻风剑客隐约猜到他做的事情，他的嘴唇像被黏在一起，不过有时候这两片可怜的肉的确会被溃烂而不及清理的黏液弄得难舍难分。挤出模糊的回应，他温顺地用舌头卷掉那些或许会砸出滴滴答答的血，温顺有时让他少受折磨，有时则让他一整夜都不得休息，他拿不准，但这么做似乎也能隐秘地满足同居人枯槁的野望，他感觉不到哪怕一丁点的爱在他们之间涌动，所以他能做的只有顺从，顺从然后承受。小丑弯了弯手指，用两根枯瘦夹着他温厚的舌头好奇地动了动，虽然他的外表堪堪腐坏，但内里尚还完好，有炙热的硫磺腥气与人的温热，一个供理智回巢的温床。

第二天下午才勉强从这床泥泞里爬起来的剑客就把这件扭曲的礼物忘到了脑后。他从药盆里拣出绷带，缠好，缠得整整齐齐；再把新洗出来的里衣套上，再按部就班地戴上头盔、穿起铠甲。最后是一项面具：昔日的荣耀和骄矜都融在金属的铜色里，一些王国故土的碎片式回溯。冷冽的金属遮盖他溃烂过半的脸，将他早已习惯的药腥反扑进鼻腔：一具城墙再度被构筑起来，他重新回到伤痕累累的牢笼。

麻风剑客救了强盗一条命。

事情发生得很突然。他们的队伍在到达巢穴前就筋疲力尽，即使在进入那血腥浓郁、不详而邪恶的房间之前每个人都灌了一瓶圣水下去，确保精神状态尚可，面对那硕大无匹、肉块纠结、恶臭难忍的猪人，他们的喘息还是不免笼盖一层压抑的阴影。一些血迹斑斑的肠子从猪人的肚腩里漏出来，散到地上后甚至还在蠕动。神秘学者捏开鼻烟壶嗅过一口，骑士和他沉重的剑就已经劈进了肉块，冷兵器不断楔进会自己爬回来的脂肪。

最后一击由骑士和剑客把多余的肉脂暂时砍开，强盗用他的刀扎进核心，得再补上一枪。他知道刀刺得够深，连手指都没入了这片肥腻；一旋冷风突然从他脑袋后头刮来，他来不及闪开，只能拖着还能活动的一半肩膀尽量避开要害。然后是一声属于猪猡的尖啸（这尖啸他们听惯了），熟悉的猩热液体崩溅在他的后脑勺，顺灰败的稀疏头发滑进衣领。他抽出匕首往这堆烂颤的肉里开了一枪，四溢的血肉喷开。转头，看到麻风剑客那柄过于薄、过于重的大剑插在那只小猪崽子的脑袋里，裹着手甲的手还按在剑柄上，一些腐臭的血肉挂在他的面具、他的铠衣。这不妨碍他做一个面无表情的悲悯神像。

他们还算完好地回去，虽然筋疲力尽，所幸没有人丧命于无休止盲目繁衍的丑恶。

“我来，我来帮你吧，哎！停下，等等我。”强盗对端着药盆出来找瘟疫医生拿药的麻风剑客叫了一声。他守在附近的空地边喝酒边等，已经犹犹豫豫等了大半天，不断用手指搓弄腰带上的黄铜搭扣。你真要这样干么？他看起来不像容易接近的人，这是共识…但他不是也救了我吗，行了！你不是擅长逃避的人。逃避这种事儿做一次就够心脏超负了。

他起身追到麻风剑客后边。“走吧，我帮你把绷带绑上，然后咱们去喝点酒。好不？”他加了一个紧张的语气词，眼睛往剑客手里端着的药盆里瞟。麻风病人用的都是什么药？这闻起来好像，倒也没那么差…

剑客呆了一下。“你确定要这样做吗？”他低沉的声音还是平稳。强盗想起来他向前劈砍时偶尔会念一句诗，像是林中落雨、花瓣飘落，这些转瞬即逝的脆弱自然景象被梦呓般的声音铺陈。“其实，你没必要…上次在猪人巢穴里，我不是要邀功…”

“我知道。走吧，哎。”口笨舌拙。他局促地捉住剑客的手臂，把盆拿到手上，他们并行。总算是迈出这一步了，比犹犹豫豫错失时机好得多，他想，这剑客能喝什么酒？加不加点料呢？

他们喝麦酒，也喝其他随游牧马车带来的酒，有的叫不上来名字，舌头不喜欢那个发音，但是色彩鲜艳，口感新奇。辛辣的液体在喉咙里滚落，强盗靠近油污的桌沿。快意升到他脸上，稍微扫去沉厚的阴霾，剑客发觉他有一张英俊但憔悴的脸。无伤大雅的醉意上泛，强盗往酒里洒肉桂粉和鸦片酊剂，要求剑客把库存的所有诗都念给他。凌晨他们才回各自的小屋，强盗从潦草凌乱的日记里捻出一篇，记录：今日，乌云密布，好像有个挺好的哥们儿。

那之后强盗常常会来加入麻风剑客从领主那儿领的任务。夜里，他们扎营在背风的地方，拿干粮出来吃。剑客犹豫：…你确定你在吃饭的时候能对着我吗？你看…我得把面具摘掉。强盗掀了掀眼皮，搜肠刮肚想找出点玩笑话来拭去他的紧张，最后他结结巴巴地回答：没，没事，不要紧，我不介意。麻风剑客把脸往旁边侧，慢缓稳重地把铁面取下来。强盗挪了挪屁股，坐得离他更近（旁边的盗墓贼投来饶有兴致的一瞥），用自以为不被察觉的眼光观察剑客。

他有一张被疫病蚕吞出许多难堪细节的脸。有走向腐败的创口，塌陷的鼻梁和如一道裂痕那样的嘴唇，但他的目光里流淌着忠厚的温驯，即使那眼睛也是深深塌进眼窝的两粒。麻风剑客有点不安。他甚至缩起了肩膀，这对他这个身材的人来讲，瑟缩得都有些可怜了。强盗咳嗽了一下，柴火也跟着掉出一粒劈啪作响的火星，神秘学者拖着他被虫蛀破的袍子往旁边挪。

没事，真的，我觉得这没啥。强盗对他说，做足诚恳的表情，他最不擅长的就是这种诚恳，在这层噩梦里他们老是把美德褪得一干二净，用刀杀人，用枪打出撕破邪秽的子弹需要什么诚恳？但这时候他倒是做得心甘情愿，这哥们儿很值得，他暗暗想，然后开始觉得那张烂了一半的脸看久了也还行。

强盗把酒放到火边加热，撕开干硬的面包蘸酒液一起吃，他让麻风剑客也这么干，结果剑客被烫了一下舌头，他们彼此压低声音哄笑，这回气氛自然得多。

“你最近和那个强盗走得很近嘛。”

麻风剑客坐在桌子前边，拿一只破破烂烂的羽毛笔往一张纸上写写画画，在房间里他原本愿意把铠衣都脱下去，但如今又重新穿上了，他的同居人知道这是悄无声息的、好像很体面的一种拒绝。听到小丑的话，他才讷讷地转头，向他露出一个很快就消失的局促的笑。“他是个不错的人，并且，我还……”“哈！”小丑用尖锐的一声嗤笑打断了这句话，“把这些话都省下去吧！终于有除了我以外的人愿意和你待在一块了，你是不是还给他画了像，啊？他呢，他怎么样，你和他干过了吗？”他越说越恼怒，一种遭背叛的愤怒和疯狂的妒忌把他给掌控了，他的小手指又开始痉挛。其实应该掉几滴眼泪的，他良善的同居人从来见不得别人在眼前露出一丁点儿的委屈。但是他妈的！先做这种背叛行径的又不是我！难道要我摆出一副被抛弃的、可怜巴巴的模样出来？我呢，我就得活该遭你们嘲弄，没我的地方了就一脚把我踹开？……

丑角！他怒火中烧的脑袋里突然出现了这个词，每次他们做爱、或者他单方面施行一些性虐的时候，他就想起这个词，这个词的发音，这个词的含义，像咒语，甚至比咒语还要邪恶。他觉得麻风剑客，从他走下那辆鼓鼓囊囊的驿站马车开始他就注意到这个格格不入的背剑的人，圣人！他做自己的活，做领主分配下来的活，做有的村民过来胆战心惊拜托他做的活，做这些事，总带着一种奇异的温驯。小丑在犁田的牛眼睛里见过这种温厚，在待宰、将死的牲畜身上见识过这样的顺从，他可没想到一个挥剑富有力道和残暴的剑客也能露出这样的神色！他觉着好奇极了，所以在那个下午敲响他的窗户，他得离他近一点儿，才看得更清。

如今显得多可笑，多……！小丑清晰地看见从剑客眼睛里浮出的不解、受伤：那才是一名受害者该有的姿态，不是像他现在这样，嘴里还胡乱吐着一些信手拈来的恶言恶语。他歇斯底里地叫起来，直到把麻风剑客赶出屋子，一个人在一团滞凝的暮色里坐着，一颗心被完全的嫉妒和恨给啃咬着，咀嚼血肉的声音在远去的药腥里被扩大了数倍。

我能亲你吗？

强盗问，他们喝了点加肉桂的劣质红酒，压下晚上吃的那条鱼的腥味儿。现在他们一起坐在强盗这间小屋前窄窄的门廊上，镇子上拥挤的嘈杂一时像潮水一样涌来，间或从疗养院传来几声恐怖的尖啸，他们对这些烂事都习以为常了。强盗下了很大决心，其中一部分还要感谢酒精，才问出来。但是对，对……他想亲他。他今天没像往常一样喝酒的时候顺便把旁边向女侍兜售死人首饰的十字军给挖苦一顿，也没有让撒了一把闪烁烟雾往队伍后面退的古董商人去跳河，就是为了想好好说出这句话。他和剑客呆在一起总是过得很愉快，很好，那些幻觉、呓语、耳鸣，甚至那颗他留给自己以便一个“最后时刻的黑暗了结”的子弹，都不再如往一样困扰他。此剑客身上有种令人安定的力量，不知道是源于过去还是源于他本身。

剑客听到他的话，把头转向他。晚餐之后他就没把铁面再戴上，他在犹豫，或者他想用犹豫来代替一个无声的拒绝？强盗有点想说：唉，当我没说吧！……

我能不能亲你啊？

最后他这么说。

麻风剑客呆了一下，这很好理解，可能他的一生都没怎么被人提过这个要求（他的同居人，前可怜的前弄臣也从来没亲过他）。一些赧意出现了，强盗辨析着里边有没有厌恶，有没有那种不忍心拒绝但又得强迫自己不拒绝的苦涩。看起来都没有，所以他去亲了亲剑客的嘴唇，被他曾经形容成一条裂缝的那张嘴唇。他做得很快，一方面觉得这真是十岁小孩都做不出来的纯情要求，一方面又想，去他妈的，我就是想亲他。

你觉得……这，这还好吗？剑客磕磕巴巴地问。太快了，我还没来得及想出点什么。除非我能做下一次，我能再亲你一次吗？然后强盗再亲了他一次。太久没和别人亲过了，他觉得自己心跳得像要直接顺着喉咙蹦出来。

这些晚上，麻风剑客最近都不回他自己的房子，隐约发生了什么，强盗心中有一个大概的轮廓。和他住一个房间的那个穿戏服、拿弯刀的家伙，近来一直找他的麻烦，对他冷嘲热讽，用饱满恨意的目光刺他，有时候在酒馆遇到，还对他出老千。强盗起初不大明白，一头雾水地反击，后来逐渐理清了一胁，就开始把小丑的挑衅当空气。

他在自己床边搭了个简易的铺给剑客睡，但今晚他不想一个人睡一张床。他对剑客说，我来帮你换绷带吧，就伸手过去替他解开一直缠到下巴底下的长绷带，用手掌触着那布满伤痕的皮肤，从一些细小的裂口里还不断往外渗出一两滴血、或者虚黄的脓液。他碰得很小心。这会疼吗？他问。剑客摇头，两只手还搁在药盆边。强盗又小心地用嘴唇碰了一下他的后脖颈，奇异的触感，不能说是好，但也不是差，他没有在自己心里找出讨厌。他看着剑客垂下头，更多赤裸从被拆散的绷带里流出来。他觉得自己勃起了。

来，到床上去。他对剑客说，不自觉地就把自己的姿态放低了。剑客顺从他，用两条有力的手臂环住他，像要说：请你做吧，做你想做的，做你渴望做的。强盗的动作很生涩，一点没有过去的样子，过去他走进一家酒馆，为了昔日的破碎把自己灌成一滩烂泥，被随便什么妓女捡走，最后不知道是谁睡了谁，起来之后仅剩的那点钱都不见了。他这次做得很缓慢，有一种近似朝拜的神圣总是浮在他心里，他硬得很厉害，可手指在抖。他剥光自己，去亲，亲的时候又像在寻觅。剑客把自己敞开了，他擅长做这个，擅长把自己敞开给一个嘴唇里衔着渴望的可怜人。

强盗的手指在软膏里蘸了一圈，他想用眼神问他可以吗，但是那个永远的答案已经存在他心里了。他将手指刺进去，那些高热的、柔软的肉显得亲密，显得服帖，剑客的反应则显得对此习以为常。强盗心里突然涌出一种饥饿，饥饿使他的动作变得更粗暴，用指腹狠狠地擦在柔软的会阴上，一些黏腻情色的汁液顺掌根淌下来，这开辟使剑客像一枚未熟先烂的果。强盗将他翻过来，他们的喘息变得破碎，破碎然后交织成一部网。他饱胀的阴茎在臀肉间擦过，顺湿透的肛口顶进去，一片无法想象的顺柔裹住了他和他的武器。强盗的眼眶里蓄出两滴泪水，他用绝望又卑微的爱把麻风剑客给刺穿了，这爱不光用这样卑劣的形式挤进了剑客体内，也刺伤了他本人。

他开始顶弄，做这事靠的是人类与生俱来的繁衍本能，不显得丑恶，也不显得美好，只是重复的动作，在复沓的动作里把爱给捞出来。麻风剑客身上的绷带散乱了，早就在他那些个吻底下散掉一半了，强盗模模糊糊的视线落在那些斑斓伤口之间：一行歪歪扭扭的英文字，hahaha，显得无意义，完全是出于浅薄的乐趣才让刀尖的锋利刺破这层烂皮。现在愈合得七七八八，只剩下一个拙劣无比的印迹。

强盗嘴里泛出一点苦涩。做这事，和别人上床的时候他本来、通常没什么特别的感觉，如今他又想亲一亲剑客。他们的床吱吱扭扭地响，显然在抗议两个成年男性的重量；剑客用手臂撑着自己，内里完全被拓开，肉具还在稳健地冲撞，纠纠缠缠地要把他带到更深、更隐秘的性的深渊里去。

强盗俯下身去亲他。亲他，用最卑微不过的那种姿态。他呼吸着他，拼命地呼吸，拼命地爱，力度与狠劲简直像要把自己完全奉出去，奉到这个悲悯的受苦者手上，让他接受他蓬盛的爱、欲念甚至绝望。

他射在麻风剑客体内，精液滑出来。他们像死过一回。


End file.
